


In Medias Res

by addictedkitten



Category: The OC
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-04
Updated: 2005-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/addictedkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan walks in at an inopportune moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Medias Res

"Hey, Seth, can I-"

Ryan walked into Seth's room, and stopped. Seth was on his bed. So was Summer. As Ryan watched, Zach tumbled off the bed, a casualty of the minor commotion that had ensued as he'd walked in. There was clothing scattered on the floor, and the bed sheets were rumpled. Seth was clad only in his boxers.

"Uh," Ryan said.

"Knock much, Chino?" Summer said, tugging her shirt on. 

From the floor on the other side of the bed, Zach waved. "Hey, Ryan, what's up?"

"Not much, man," Ryan said faintly. "Seth?"

"Yeah," Seth said. "Funny story."


End file.
